fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryoji
Ryoji is an independant mage which used to be a Commander of the 4th Division of the Rune Knights an is currently Taimen's trainer. He resigned from his job seven years ago. Appearance Ryoji is a tall, broad-chested, muscular old man who is bearded and have a scar on his left eye. The color of his eyes black and his hair is white. He wears a white double-breasted suit with a blue shirt and a green tie. On top of that, he wears a coat with red and black shoulder straps which he always leave it unbuttoned and hanging on his shoulder.When he is still a Commander of the Rune Knights, Ryoji instead wore a black double-breasted shirt with a white shirt and a red tie. Personality Ryoji is a kind and supportive but a hot-tempered person. His intelligence is somewhat rather weird as he can be smart when in battle or fighting but dumb when in normal daily lifes. Ryoji also seems to have a great sense of justice. Ryoji also has a very big appetite since he was trained to eat a lot when he was a kid. Because of this traits, he has developed a skill of enhanced smelling which is always usefull to him in many ways mostly being able to predict the location of foods. Relationships Taimen Angelo Taimen is the student of Ryoji. He met Taimen 5 years ago when Taimen was surrounded by a gang of criminals and was saved by him. Since then Taimen fascinated with the combat skill that Ryoji has and wanted to learn with him but Ryoji refused. But Taimen did'nt stop and keep going to his house everyday and asked Ryoji to train him. After a while, Ryoji found Taimen's sincerety and potential to learn magic so he decided to teach him (harshly). Since then Ryoji has acted kind toward Taimen and loved and treated him as his son. Magic and Abilities Enhanced Reflexes: Being able to dodge most attack and counter it when fighting in hand to hand combat, it shows that Ryoji has a very good reflexes. Enhanced Strength: Ryoji has an incredible amount of strength even when he was a child. Ryoji could lift up giant things with ease. He is shown to be able to throw a very large boulders at a great speed. Enhanced Speed: Ryoji is very fast being able to dodge most attack and can run at a speed where the normal human eye is not able to catch up. Enhanced Durability: He has shown to have a great amount of durability to be able to survive an attack that could be very deadly when hit. Master of hand to hand combat: Ryoji is very at close range as he has a very monstrous punching ability giving him the title The Fist. When used with explosion magic, Ryoji is very deadly at close range. Explosion Magic: A type of magic which Ryoji utilises. Instead of using them by doing hand motions, Ryoji uses them in his punches and kicks which when added with his unbelievable amount of strength makes his punches and kicks very deadly. This is his main magic he uses earning him the title The Fist Ryoji. *'Fist of Justice:' Ryoji punches the target strongly which will explode at where the target was hit. Due to the explosion when punched added with Ryoji's strength it makes this punch very deadly. This is Ryoji's signature move. *'Kick of Love:' Ryoji kicks at the enemy which will then explodes at where the enemy was hit. This move could easily finishes someone in one blow which makes it very deadly. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Magic Council Category:Superlolmaniac